


Dull Days

by IowaGuy1979



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IowaGuy1979/pseuds/IowaGuy1979
Summary: Doing nothing. Just like the previous 90 days since her Angel left.





	Dull Days

Chloe sat on a wooden cable spool, indulging in her favorite way to kill time, smoking a joint.

It’s the perfect time of year

Somewhere far away from here

She sighed. Rachel had been missing for 3 months. They had planned on leaving this hick town for a long time. Anywhere other than here.

I feel fine enough, I guess

Considering everything’s a mess

Not only that, but, she had David “Major Anger Issues” Madsen to deal with. Fucker was only happy when he was ordering her about, or telling her she was useless.

There’s a diner down the street

Where hungry people like to eat

I could walk, but, I’ll just drive

It’s colder than it looks outside

Chloe hopped into her truck, and headed towards the Two Whales. Her stomach growled, and she realized she couldn’t remember the last time she had eaten.

It’s like a dream you try to remember but it’s gone when you

Those cryptic dreams about her dad that she couldn’t make sense of. She knew he was trying to tell her something.

Try to scream but it only comes out as a yawn when you

Try to imagine the world outside your front door

Just another day. Smoking weed, getting lectured by Joyce and Step Dick, trying to stop the thoughts about how Rachel had left her like everyone else, and that she was trapped here.

As she pulled up in front of the diner, she saw a couple of kids run past, laughing. It reminded her of Max and her, back in the day.

It’s the perfect time of day

To throw all your cares away

Put the sprinkler on the lawn

So many times spent running around the backyard and town, plundering Arcadia Bay. She could almost feel the mist of the sprinkler. Could almost hear Max’s laugh, as they threw water balloons. William had ended up winning most of the fights.

Take a drink right from the hose

And change into some drier clothes

Sometimes, they were so beat that they trudged up to Chloe’s room and napped for a bit. William always was able to get them up with promises of ice cream, though. She shook her head, quickly. Max, that traitor, was the past, Rachel was the future.

Climb the stairs up to my room

And sleep away the afternoon

Joyce had given her a bacon omelette, with no extra bacon.

“You don’t deserve it, on account of what you did to David, the other day.”

“You mean, stand up for myself?”

“Talking back, I mean.”

With a snort, she had walked off. She returned a bit later with Chloe’s food. Soon after, Chloe drove back home.

On a evening such as this

It’s hard to tell if I exist

She let out a puff of smoke from her cigarette. Step Asshole was off doing something. Chloe didn’t care, because it kept him away from the house for a few hours. She snorted. No one cared about her. She might as well be dead, it seemed better than being stuck in this hell.

If I packed a car, and leave this town

Who’ll notice that I’m not around

She’d considered leaving on her own, but, she owed Rach. They had plans to leave together, and they would, goddamnit!

I could leave, but, I’ll just stay

All my stuff’s here, anyway

She heard a loud CAW, and saw a raven fly above her head, over the backyard.

Arcadia Bay was a living hell, but she wouldn’t leave it without her Angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Heard this song on Spotify, and, matched Chloe's anger and depression in the wake of Rachel's disappearance.
> 
> Pinch Me is by Barenaked Ladies


End file.
